


Haunted by your ghost

by Tchell1



Series: In the Darkness [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Silver made terrible choices but he tries, Slice of Life, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: The dream, nightmare really, was about Madi, just like every time. Madi looking at Silver, hurt and unforgiven, telling him she could not be with him anymore, accusing him of being selfish and uncaring, just when he actually had started to not be neither selfish nor uncaring. The irony on that was not lost on Silver.God, Silver had just wanted Madi alive. Was that so terrible of him?





	Haunted by your ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of "Counting all my Blessings" and will not make much sense without reading that. However, all everyone need to know is that Thomas, James and Silver are now living happily ever after.
> 
> Also, I think I should say Silver's way of thinking is not how I think. I actually agree with Madi and what Silver did to her at the end was terrible and completly heartbreaking.

Silver woke in the middle of the night, body sweating and trembling. James was behind him and Thomas was behind James. Both of them were facing each other, and when Silver looked at them, he could not help the pang on his heart.

 

The dream, nightmare really, was about Madi, just like every time. Madi looking at him, hurt and unforgiven, telling him she could not be with him anymore, accusing him of being selfish and uncaring, just when he actually had started to not be neither selfish _nor_ uncaring. The irony on that was not lost on Silver.

 

God, he had just wanted her alive. Was that so terrible of him? 

 

He took one last look at James and Thomas and got up, going outside the small house and across Thomas’ ever growing plantation business. He stopped in front of the ocean, hearing the waves crashing on shore and wondering what Madi was doing at that exact moment; if she was still on Maroon Island, still fighting and protecting her people.

 

He laughed bitterly. Most probably they changed location. Pirates all over knew where to find them and it was very naïve of Silver’s part to wish no one told where their little refuge was.

 

“I wish there had been another way.” Silver whispered to the ocean, imagining it was Madi’s face in front of him “I wish there was another solution for this impossible war.”

 

The waves continued crashing and Madi did not magically appear to answer him. In any case, Silver already knew what she would have said. _You don’t understand my war, John Silver._

 

Silver closed his eyes and wept.

 

___***___

 

James found him at their small table in the morning. Silver was drinking tea, because Thomas was a nobleman at heart and enjoyed tea immensely, which in turn forced both James and Silver to get used to its taste and later, to Thomas’ delight, to actually appreciate it.

 

“It is the third time this week you left the bed in the middle of the night.” James said, seating in front of Silver. “Is there something wrong?”

 

Silver flashed him a smile and shrugged.

 

“Just the usual nightmares.” He replied easily. “It will pass”

 

Silver saw James frowning at him in silence. Silver knew James was worried and he felt terrible about it. James had earned the right to be happy and Silver should not be interfering with it.

 

The thing about Silver and James, though, was that they both were too familiar with each other. Silver could follow James’s way of thinking just like James could his. Being the coward he was, Silver let James see him whole, allowing his eyes to show the doubts he still had.

 

James looked and looked and slowly nodded to him.

 

“I’m here to listen if you ever want to talk about it.” James said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath “If you want to go find her, I’ll also help you.” He completed with a voice devoid of emotion.

 

 _How can you be so cruel, John Silver?_ Silver thought savagely at himself.  Here was James, all but telling Silver that after finally managing to get both his lovers, James would help Silver get away.

 

Silver shook his head.

 

“She won’t talk to me. She won’t even look at me, James.” He whispered. “Besides,” Silver smiled softly at James’ blank face “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

James closed his eyes in relief. Silver could see a small soft smile on his face. James got up and went to Silver, kneeing in from of him and kissing his lips.

 

“I’m so glad you are here” James told him.

 

____***___

 

It was another night and the dream awoke Silver again. This time, Silver was in the middle of the bed, Thomas’ draped all over his left side and James facing the other way. Careful not to wake anyone, Silver left the bed, turning back only once to see Thomas had reached all over the other side to touch James. Silver sighed and went outside.

 

It was becoming a ritual, really, he, watching the ocean and confessing to the waves his crimes and fears about the amazing woman the betrayed.

 

“I hope your people wins the war we could not. I hope you are alive.”

 

“She is alive.” Silver heard Thomas’ voice say from behind him.

 

Silver turned and saw Thomas in his white sleepwear approaching him, blue eyes soft and understanding.

 

Silver blinked.

 

“How do you know?”

 

Thomas reached him and, touching one of his hands to one of his, interlocked their fingers. He brought Silver’s hand to his moth and gave it a small kiss.

 

“I manage a business here; don’t you know? I need to know my employees.” Thomas said teasingly “And you may have started it with ex nobles, but there are some marooned slaves here as well, they heard there was a place hiring without demanding any back story from them.” Thomas shook his head, lost on his thoughts “I don’t know from where they are coming, but they are in better shape than the ones that just escaped.” Thomas smiled softly at Silver “So, somewhere, in one of these islands, your Maroon Queen is still fighting.”

 

Silver smiled back at Thomas.

 

“James offered to help me find her” Silver offered, knowing full well that what James had meant was for the both of them to get a ship and return to the ocean, sailing until James finally found Madi, bringing Silver to her. James was ready to leave Thomas’ side for what he thought was Silver’s happiness.

 

Thomas nodded, acknowledging the deeper meaning to Silver’s words.

 

“He would do it in a heartbeat.” Thomas said. He laughed quietly “God, he brought hell into the oceans because he was fueled by anger. Can you imagine what he would do for you? When what is fueling him is _love_?”

 

Silver turned to Thomas, studying his unreadable face with its soft smile. Thomas eyes were like two uncontrollable storms and Silver finally understood what Thomas was doing outside.

 

 _Are you ever going to stop hurting those you love?_ Silver asked himself.

 

“I’m not leaving, Thomas. I love James and I love you and that is not going to change.” Silver said gently, watching Thomas’ eyes.

 

Thomas stared back at him for a few seconds and then, laughed softly.

 

“You most forgive me and James.” He said “We would never stop you from going. Fuck, James was all ready to commandeer a ship for you.” Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath “We would miss you, though. We would miss you a lot.”

 

Silver brought Thomas’ face close to his, kissing him

 

“I’m not leaving.” He said again, touching his forehead to Thomas’s “But I miss her so much.” Silver confessed “I miss her and I betrayed her.”

 

Silver felt another pair of arms engulfing him from his other side. He looked back and saw James’ sad eyes watching him.

 

“Let us help.” James asked “Please, John. We can’t stand to see you suffering”

 

And Silver, wrapped between Thomas and James, feeling safe and secure in their love, nodded.

 

 


End file.
